


Mike and bill are both idiots in love  and Richie Tozier is a little shit

by HanbroughRights



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Sassy Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanbroughRights/pseuds/HanbroughRights
Summary: Ok so his is pretty much how I imagined the Hanbrough proposal would be and the reaction of our favorite  los(v)ers
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mike and bill are both idiots in love  and Richie Tozier is a little shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first head cannon / pair here and maybe the last so umm be nice pls ?

Bill tells Richie that he is planning to propose to mike on the next date and asks for his advice and Richie just tells him to “ go get it big bill “ and winks , Bill honestly knew to not expect better so he said goodbye to Richie and to also say hi to Eddie for him and then left , meanwhile mike tells Eddie that he wants to propose to bill and after an Eddie Kaspbrak freak out ™️ , Eddie tells him to do that and that he honestly expected that to happen sooner , mike just laughs and tells him to say hi to Richie for him and also leaves to go buy the ring , after that Eddie gets home and tells Richie what mike told him out of excitement and Richie just blinks and then smirks , Eddie knowing his dear husband says “ I know that look , what are you not telling me ?” And richie just says “ nothing , I just can’t wait to go to their wedding is all , also you have greetings from bill “ they talk a bit more about their day and then go to bed , enter Friday aka Hanbrough date night and bill asks mike to marry him and mike just stands still and doesn’t say anything so bill is starting to freak out and tries to get it back but then mike laughs and bill says “ what’s so funny ?” And then Mike FREAKING TAKES HIS WEDDING RING OUT OF THE BOX AND BILL FROZES BUT THEN HE ALSO STARTS LAUGHING and the people around them are like “ wtf is going on ? “ so after the laughter has died down , they decide to use mike’s ring and they kiss and hug and then they FaceTime the losers to tell them what has happened and they all say their congratulations and also how happy they are for them and argue who is going to be the best man but then Eddie says to Richie“ so that’s why you were smirking like crazy the other day “ and they all fall deadly silent and mike and bill slowly look at rocket and say at the same time “ YOU KNEW AND DIDNT TRY TO STOP ONE OF US FROM PROPOSING ??? “ and bill says “ I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO SAY NO YOU MOTHERFUCKER “ and Richie in full honesty says “ well I thought it would be funny and I bet that was hilarious so .. “ and then as soon as he said it , he KNOWS he fucked up cause Eddie has that look  ™️ so he just says “ oh sh-“ But he couldn’t finish cause Eddie has cancelled the talk without even saying goodbye and the rest of the losers laugh at that for a while , talk a bit more but they decided to cancel the talk cause they could all’s we how mike and bill looked at each other with such fondness and they all knew that look so they canceled the talk after they said their goodbyes and good lord bill couldn’t stop looking at the ring , it felt so free , so light , he was worried it would fall down , he looked at mike and he thought “ yes , this is it , this feels like home “ 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you would like to see some of my other headcannons when I come up with some , also follow my fan account ( mostly marvel and it on insta ) @dnvrsthor and umm my twitter @CEOOFHANBROUGH dt to my best friends Lia, Irene , Anna , Alex , eleni and eleni and Tori


End file.
